Finger follower levers are used within the valve drive of internal combustion engines with overhead camshafts, acting as a transmission element situated between a cam on a camshaft and a respective gas exchange valve to be actuated in order to introduce a translatory motion into the gas exchange valve in accordance with a contour of the cam. A finger follower lever generally has a one-armed lever body, one end of which is supported on a supporting element connected to a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine and the other end of which is connected by way of a valve actuating surface to a valve stem of the gas exchange valve to be actuated. In a central section of the lever body, a sliding surface is then formed or a cam roller is arranged, against which the cam on the camshaft then runs and brings about a pivoting motion of the finger follower lever in accordance with its contour. The use of a cam roller which rolls on the circumference of the respective cam during the operation of the internal combustion engine has the advantage that the friction in the valve drive can be considerably reduced, thus also making it possible to achieve a considerable reduction in consumption during the operation of the respective internal combustion engine.